Cinturón de Orión
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Shirota no es un ángel, pero igual brilla. Licht se dio cuenta de eso. (Licht x Mahiru)


Este es mi primer LichtMahi. Tenía unas ominosas ganas de escribir de ellos, god, se me harían tan adorables.

 **Disclaimer:** Servamp no me pertenece. Sus derechos de propiedad intelectual son relativo a Strike Tanaka.

 **Pareja** : LichtMahi (Licht x Mahiru)

 **Advertencia dentro del capítulo** : Contenido homosexual explicito, ¿O.O.C? No lo sé, ustedes júzguenlo, fluff y romance.

Disfruta de la lectura, extraño inquilino.

Cinturón de Orión

ByKellenHakuen

Él es un ángel.

Lo sabe, por eso lo proclama al mundo. La sociedad debería asociarlo con pureza, buenas costumbre y arcángeles. Él es el paladín de justicia que irá venciendo a todos los demonios que corrompan este mundo, esa es una de sus misiones como criatura divina. No puede dejar a la oscuridad carcomer la luz. La cual, lograba con éxito casi inmaculado.

Se sentía orgulloso de eso. Esa era una de sus objetivos que cumplía con vehemente, además de limpiar el mundo, claro, también estaba en crear suaves sonidos que sean capaces de embellecer el alma y el pensamiento, dejando atrás oscuridades y desastres que los demonios pudieran causar.

Porqué el mundo se clasifica en eso: Ángeles o demonios.

Seres puros e invaluables o criaturas de la oscuridad que pueden hacer lo que quieran con tu cuerpo y mente, despreciables. Aunque quieran destruirlo no pueden con él y su aura celestial.

No hay nadie para exorcizar al mundo como él, de eso no hay duda, sin embargo, Licht admite que existen casos excepcionales que también podrían auxiliarlo, existen objetos de virtudes como la gentileza o lo angelical, ya sea casos como las nubes, animales o las estrellas, y Mahiru es uno de ellos.

Shirota no es un ángel, pero igual brilla. Licht se dio cuenta de eso.

—Me miras mucho …—susurró Mahiru, acomodado desde el otro lado del sofá. Licht sólo lo vuelve a analizar en silencio, chistó molesto.

—Hm.

Mahiru debe tener cuidado, se dijo a sí mismo. Debe manejar la situación con pericia, así no lo haría enojar y por ende, no le rompería la cara a patadas.

Al principio hubo incomodidad y silencio en la casa de Mahiru, quisieron convivir entre ellos, pero eso no les funcionó. Kuro y Lawless se fueron dejándolos solos para avivar el dialogo, grave error.

Ya que Licht era demasiado tácito y Mahiru no sabía lidiar con ese tipo de personas, pero, ¿mejor algo simple, no es así?

El eve de pereza recordó que poseía un viejo telescopio y pensó que lo mejor sería probar con mirar algo bonito y efímero.

Por lo que al final, decidió llevar a Todoroki a fuera para que pudiese soñar con los polvos y las estrellas. Y la idea funcionó, puesto que ahí tenia al moreno, absorto en la noche, constelaciones, estrellas y todo lo que pudiese ataviar en el enorme campo oscuro.

Se siente orgulloso de sí mismo. Subió un escalón ya que ha sabido cómo lidiar con Licht.

—¿Qué es eso? —con autoritaria voz y un gesto demandante de la mano, el azabache le ordenó a Mahiru ir, quién interesado, también se acomoda a un costado para mirar a lo que tiene tan abstraído a Licht.

Ah…Era eso.

—Es la constelación de Orion —le responde de nuevo, alejándose de su compañero.

—Ya veo —emocionado, el azabache no dudó en ponerse a mirar, quedándose eternos minutos tras el telescopio.

—¿Y brilla más que los demás? —preguntó, sin dejar de observar el manto oscuro con el microscopio.

—Ilumina mucho más que los demás —contestó.

—Entonces es una constelación angelical.

Y el ángel se despegó del ocular para escrutar a su compañero. Entonces, Mahiru le sonríe como siempre, pero él como un ángel puede notar cosas que otros no. Esa ha sido una cualidad de la que él está seguro y en este momento sabe que el Eve de pereza no es el mismo.

Ya no es el mismo. Ha dejado todo rastro de humanidad y se desfiguró, lustra mucho, casi igual que él.

Adentro, algo en Licht se remueve y se acelera. Qué extraño, a lo mejor se debe a que Shirota lo cegó por momentos con su propia constelación.

Ya minutos después de aquel enorme descubrimiento. Licht puede afirmar con seguridad.

Mahiru no es un ángel, ni es un ser puro, pero si representa algo fascinante, algo que ilumina sobre momentos tenebrosos.

Sobre la penumbra en una situación intangible, llega y te alivia. Presume más que los demás, puede destacar sobre otros y sabe cómo guiarte por un camino sincero.

Cómo toda estrella, al principio no puedes percibir de ese brillo, pero luego va creciendo, con ayuda externa se enaltece y al final, sobre la oscuridad puedes verla embellecerse.

Puedes confiar en él, se lo ha demostrado en múltiples ocasiones, al principio era débil y patético, alguien que necesita ser defendido. Sin embargo, arrostra las situaciones y aprende de éstas, de todos, es el que está más cerca de ser un ángel.

Confianza inquebrantable, lealtad a principios y seguridad en sí mismo.

Sí, puede ser casi un ángel.

Él resplandece por si solo y no es que a Licht le moleste aquella luz tan abrumadora. Le agrada, le hace sentir cálido en él, dejándole una sensación acogedora que no sabe descifrar, mejor después indagará.

Pero Mahiru representa algo cercano a lo que ha estado observando varios minutos con el telescopio.

Constelación.

Esa es su definición, y no cualquiera. Porqué al final …Si Licht es un ángel que camina sobre nubes esponjosas, entonces, Mahiru es cómo el cinturón de Orion en plena época de invierno. Luz que siempre lo acompañará para iluminar el día.

 **Notas finales.**

Gracias por leer hasta aquí. No volveré a experimentar con ideas de constelaciones /3


End file.
